Lemur Sleeves and Spring Breezes
by LoverlyLit
Summary: In which Kai has qualms regarding his new wardrobe. Kainora, Book 4 trailer spoilers.


**AN: Very short but I had to okay**

**I'm assuming the new outfit came somewhere in the middle of the time skip, so that's what I'm going for. I don't know quite honestly. Book Four trailer spoilers (duh)!**

"I hate Bolin's ideas."

"Kai, you look perfectly fine," she reassured him.

He scrunched his nose. "I think he was _purposefully_ going for the flying lemur look. Just so he could tease me."

Jinora giggled and continued snapping on Rohan's - not-so-lemury - yellow jumpsuit. Her little brother huffed impatiently. "Kai, trust me, you look just perfect," she told him. "Besides, I have to wear the same thing. As does everybody else."

"Yeah, but _you_ look good in it," Kai pouted, poking at the fabric connecting his arm to his side. "_I_ look like a lemur. Admit it."

Jinora just shook her head, smiling, and patted Rohan on the shoulder. "Okay. You're dressed. Go play."

The two-year-old ran out in all of his free-armed glory, and Kai narrowed his eyes as he watched him in the mirror. They were in Jinora's room, the windows within the girls' dormitory open and a spring breeze echoing throughout the hallways. Naturally, Bolin had suggested the idea about the lemur get-up, and _naturally_, Kai was excited. Until he saw himself. Because he hadn't thought about that part. The outfit was very red and very tight and very _not-made-for-Kai._ Which upset him, because it looked just fine on Jinora. More than fine. But then again, everything looked good on Jinora, he thought, watching her fold her legs under her as she leaned against her headboard.

"Jinora, I look weird," he continued complaining.

She rolled her eyes. "You look fine, Kai. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Red looks bad on me."

"Did you just come in here to complain? If you want me to tell you that you look cute, you're not going to hear it," she teased him, her voice outlined with humor, and he tried his best to look unamused.

"I think it's too small," Kai suggested, shrugging. "There. I have a reason."

Jinora studied him from the comfort of her bed. "Where does it feel small?"

"Uh, everywhere?"

She closed her eyes and held back a laugh. "I think that's how it's supposed to be. Tight, aerodynamic."

He groaned. "Can't I just wear the old stuff?"

"Kai, you said yourself that this would be more efficient than gliders," she pointed out. "_Even though_ it's not traditional."

With a sigh, he pouted. "But now I have to wear a uniform. Like Mako. I don't wanna look like Mako!"

"Technically, you had to wear a uniform before."

"This is a ... a job uniform, though," Kai said.

Jinora raised an eyebrow. "A _job uniform?_"

Now he turned away from her mirror, even though his lips were betraying him and itching to smile. "Yes, a job uniform," he said, as solemn as he could manage.

"Airbending isn't a job, you know," she laughed, and he surrendered to a wide grin. They paused there, looking at each other, the air smelling like pollinating lilies and shedding bison fur, and Kai took the opportunity to relax a little. After a moment, Jinora let out a long breath and stood up. "Come on. Let's go outside before my dad notices we're gone."

"I don't want people to see me like this!" Kai exclaimed, and Jinora shot him an emotionless glance. He huffed loudly. "Fine. But I won't forgive you for forcing me into this. Ever."

"I did no forcing of any kind," she giggled. "This whole thing was completely voluntary."

"_Ever_."

"You desperately want to fly, admit it already."

He started walking next to her, his lips pursed in thought. "Maybe," he conceded.

"Oh, and imagine all the girls, fawning over your lemur outfit," she joked, taking on a wistful tone, and Kai tried his best to sigh like she did when she was reading her books.

"Ah, yes, the girls," he cooed, and she elbowed him in his gut. They weaved their way through the hallways towards the courtyard, before long hearing the kids shout and the others chat loudly about their new clothes. Without any sort of warning, Jinora suddenly reached out and squeezed his hand. Kai turned his head.

"You do look cute, though," she added, and he smiled long after she let go.

**AN: that trailer ruined me**


End file.
